07 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 To się może przydać - psychologowie radzą rodzicom 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 10.50 To się może przydać, cz. 2 11.05 Kwadrans na kawę 11.20 Turniej Tańca Towarzyskiego - rytm 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła: Ekonomika produkcji ziemniaków. Odmiany ziemniaków 12.50 "Era robotów" cz. II-film prod. japońskiej 13.20 Fizyka. Falowe własności światła 13.50 Co, jak i dlaczego? - serial popularnonaukowy prod. niemieckiej 14.00 Chemia: Związki organiczne zawierające azot 14.35 Surowe (1): Kawa - serial dok. prod. czecho-słowackiej 14.55 Przygody kapitana Remo 15.15 Sezam 15.25 Świat chemii (24) - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 15.55 Co, jak i dlaczego? 16.05 Wideo-szkoła 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik Tak - teatr lalek i kukiełek teatralnych oraz film z serii: "Dennis zawadiaka" (8) - serial prod. francuskiej 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - serial anim. prod. USA 18.00 "II Rosyjska Rewolucja" (3) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 19.00 Narodziny firmy - elementarz przedsiębiorczości 19.15 Dobranoc: "Mały pingwin Pik-Pok" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Studio Publicystyki: Zapis 22.15 Rock - Express 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Wódko, pozwól żyć 23.25 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 23.50 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Program lokalny 8.20 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - serial anim. prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 8.45 Świat Kobiet - magazyn 9.10 Przeboje MTV 9.30 Rano 9.40 Pokolenia-serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język francuski (21) 10.45 Doktor Anatolij Kaszpirowski - seans TV 11.15 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Denver-ostatni dinozaur" - serial animowany prod. francusko - amerykańskiej 16.15 Sport: High 5 (6) - Rowerem na Mount Everest (1) 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Naptun Television przedstawia - Festiwal YACH - '91 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.40 Moja modlitwa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pod wspólnym dachem" (38): "Porwanie" - serial prod. francuskiej 18.55 Europuzzle 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19.30 Język angielski (26) 20.00 Wielki sport Puchar Ameryki w żeglarstwie 20.25 Moje książki - prof. Ewa Łętowska 20.45 Rapsod Katyński 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Podpalaczki" -film fab. prod. rosyjskiej (1989) 23.25 Profesor Andrzej Nadolski - portret archeologa, mediewisty, wybitnego znawcy białej broni 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Videooferta 18.30 Konkurs z nagrodami 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Janosik - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Czterdziestolatek - odcinek serialu TP 20.40 Reklamy 20.45 Studio TV Lublin 20.55 PANORAMA RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - ser. USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - ser. USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - ser. USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill - ser. USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toc - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - ser. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - ser. USA 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. USA 15.05 Dallas - ser. USA 15.50 ChiPs - ser. USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Knight Rider - ser. USA 20.15 Columbo - ser. USA 21.45 Explosiv - magazyn 22.50 L.A. Law - ser. USA 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - ser. USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - ser. USA 1.45 Die Maske fur den Tod - franc. film krym. 3.35 Engle aus zweiter Hand - komedia USA 4.55 After Hours - magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Międzynarodowe regaty wioślarskie na rzece Amstel, Amsterdam 9.30 Teleschuss '92 9.40 Hokej na lodzie NHL - przegląd tygodnia 10.30 Bodybuilding 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Koszykówka NBA: NBA - Lakers w Houston 13.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia 14.00 Powersport international - mag. sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Mistrzostwa Augusty - migawki '91 16.30 Światowa liga amerykańskiego futbolu 18.00 Golf: Mistrzostwa rzymskie - migawki 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 GilIette World Sports Special - mag. 20.00 Narciarstwo zawodowe, zawody mężczyzn Vail/Beaver Creek, Colorado, USA 20.30 DTM, wyścigi niemieckich samochodów turystycznych, Zolder 21.15 Puchar Porsche Carrera, międzynarodowe zawody w Zolder, Belgia 21.30 Boks zawodowy, Mistrzostwa Brytyjskiej Wspólnoty Narodów, waga lekkopółśrednia, w Mansfield - na żywo 23.30 Snooker 1.30 Teleschuss '92 1.40 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Czarująca Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Ich nenn'es Liebe 10.35 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii 11.30 Glucksrad 12.15 Auf und davon 12.35 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - ser. USA 14.30 Czarująca Jeannie - ser. komed. USA. po filmie: Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - ser. famil. USA 16.00 Piękna i bestia - ser. fantasy USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po programie: Prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik - muz. ludowa 21.15 08/15, cz. I - film fab. RFN 23.10 Funf vor Zwolf -- reportaż ekolog. 23.40 Wiadomości 23.50 Auf der Flucht - ser. krym. USA 0.45 Piękna i bestia 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Frontal 14.15 Rock-Pop in concert 17.00 Wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 X-Large mit X-Charts - mag. dla młodzieży 18.00 Bilder aus Deutschland - mag. region. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Kultura - mag. kult. 20.00 Wir haben uns doch maI gellebt - film, po filmie: Aktualności kinowe 21.40 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Wiadomości sport. 22.00 Zeit im BiId 22.25 Sport - tenis: Thomas Muster - Ivan Lendl, oraz piłka ręczna kobiet 22.45 Club 2, po programie: 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. oraz 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 6.05 Adderly 6.45 Trick 7 8.30 Catweazle - ang. ser. dla młodzieży 9.00 Agentin mit Herz 9.55 Planel Ikr Giganten 11.00 Ein Riss in der Welt 12.40 Dan Oakland 13.30 Vera Cruz 15.05 Air Force - ser. sensac. USA 16.05 Trio mit vier Fausten - ser. sensac. USA 17.00 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 19.00 Police Affair - ser. krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Duett zu dritt - franc. film fab., po filmie: Wiadomości 22.20 Die todliche Spur - franc. film krym. 23.50 Starsky and Hutch 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 L'ist nicht nur Liebe 2.30 Wiadomości 2.40 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten - horror, ser. USA 3.10 Simon Templar 3.55 Wiadomości MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Phila Collinsa 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies -- informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz.. wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (cd.) 23.00 The MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - ser. komed. 11.00 Maude - ser. komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. austral. 12.00 The Young and the Restless - ser. obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - ser. detekt. 14.00 E Street - ser. obycz. 14.30 Another World - ser. obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - ser. obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. komed. 19.00 Fakty z życia - ser. obycz. 19.30 E Street - ser. obycz. 20.00 Live at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk - ser. komed. 21.00 Champagne Charlie (cz. 2) -- mini-serial 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 JJ Starbuck 1.30 Naked City - ser. krym. 2.30 Telegazeta Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku